


High School Musical (Destiel)

by BenedictCheekbones



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M, and crowley is sharpay, and dean is troy bolton, and gabriel is ryan, and sam is chad, anyways and metatron is ms darbus, charlie is kelsey u know the one who writes the duets, ever since the second movie, high school musical au yasssss, i dont remember that from the hsm movies, im so lame, in which cas is gabriella montez, ive always shipped ryan and chad, there wont be any smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenedictCheekbones/pseuds/BenedictCheekbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School Musical AU in which Castiel is Gabriella, and Dean is Troy. . .</p>
<p> “Dean.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” he put a hand to the side of Castiel's face. Dean was slowly moving closer, and Castiel realized that he'd probably want him to meet him halfway. So he started leaning in too, and it only took an inch for Dean to get the message, and come crashing into Castiel's mouth. After what could have been ten seconds or it could have been thirty, he wasn't really keeping count, Castiel broke away. He forgot when his hand had moved to grab the front of Dean's shirt, but he slowly let go.</p>
<p>“I should probably be going,” Castiel said, and his voice was deeper and scratchier than usual.</p>
<p>“See you around, Cas,” Dean said as Castiel hurried away, staring down at his now cold hot chocolate and shaking his head. He didn't feel quite like himself, and he found that he liked that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Musical (Destiel)

Snow was fluttering down, icicle lights hung both inside and outside of the blanketed resort. There was a warm fire in the stone fireplace with an ornamental cast-iron grate. The aromas of cinnamon and pine needles hung in the air, and you could practically feel the holiday joy oozing from everyone. It was kind of disgusting.

Castiel sat on the rustic couch, blue eyes trained on the words and on the pages. The familiarity of it all was comforting- he'd read this hundreds of times and would read it hundreds of times again and again. With the sound of the party on the floor below and all the people he didn't want nor need to talk to, his books were comfort and the only constant in his life. He'd move again next year, not even get to wait out until senior year, just picking up and starting over. But he'd be able to read _Pride and Prejudice_ or any number of his favorites over again. Something about that was settling.

It was almost a new year, but Castiel was grounded. He didn't care that he would read through the count down- maybe he had already.

“Castiel, it's New Years Eve,” an older woman with her hair pulled back in a neat bun and her eyes cold and grey pulled the book from his hands, “enough reading.”

“But I'm almost done, and-” the woman cut Castiel off with a look alone, snapping his book shut cover to cover. Castiel cursed under his breath.

“The teen party. I laid out your best clothes, come get ready.”

“Can I at least have my book back?” Castiel stood from his spot, which had warmed up from him having been curled up there for so long. The woman, Naomi her name was, tossed him the book with a disappointed stare and pivoted on her feet. She walked down the hall, heels clicking on the wooden floors. Castiel followed behind.

 

“Keep working left, Dean,” John Winchester said, passing the ball back to him with a bounce on the rec room's floor. “Got a guard in the championship game we're expectin'. You'll torch 'em.” he said as Dean turned.

“Am I going left?”

“Yeah. He looks middle, you take it down.”

“Ok, like this?” Dean asked as he turned and made a clear shot.

“That's it. Make sure we see that in the game,” John replied. Dean nodded. _Yeah, the game. The one that means more to you than your own sons,_ he thought. They were going to beat the West High's Knights, smoke the sons of bitches, Dean knew. But his dad had this _obsession_. Sometimes he hated it, sometimes he was glad to be a little soldier. He could never match Sam in the brains department.

“Boys, did we really come here to play more basketball?” Mary asked from the entrance to the room. She was wearing a floor length, white dress for the New Years party and her long blonde hair was a silhouette around her shoulders. Her features were old, but her smile was warm and her eyes soft. “It's the last night of vacation. The party. . . remember?”

“Right, yeah, New Years Eve. The party,” John said.

“And Dean, they have a kids party downstairs,” Mary added.

“Kids party? Yeah, no thanks. Sammy can go.”

“Young adults. And Dean, I really want you to have a good time. Please?” Dean shuffled out of the room, his head down and feet dragging, but when he passed Mary he still pecked her on the cheek before running up to get changed.

 

The party was loud, the room filled with the sounds of clinking glasses and bad karaoke and laughter and _talking_. Castiel searched the room for a place to sit, somewhere he could read without being disturbed. But it was really loud, and there were really a lot of people. He chose an armchair near the small stage. There was a reading lamp, and a coffee table he could put his legs on and not _too_ many people (except for a couple sucking face on the couch opposite, but that was probably something he could ignore) Castiel sat down, prepared to shut that world out completely.

And then a spotlight shone on his face, and he looked up like a deer in the headlights at the man who was looking down from the stage, gesturing for him to stand up with an encouraging smile. Castiel shook his head at the hilarity of the situation. “No, I can't sing I-”

“Come on, come on up. Maybe we can make this a duet?” Castiel just kept shaking his head as he was lead from his chair to the stage by the hands of strangers he didn't know, blinking rapidly as if to blink the whole situation away. “Any volunteers?” the emcee shouted into the microphone, and the audience whooped. Castiel opened his eyes now. He might have puked in his mouth a little.

A boy who looked about his age, short blonde hair and green eyes and a sprinkling of freckles on his face, was pushed by another kid out of the crowd and right up to the stage. Castiel could feel his mouth go dry as everyone in the room was staring at him. Mostly it was the eyes of the freckled boy trained on him that made him feel queazy, and when the other boy offered him a cocky grin it was obvious that he was everything Castiel was not. He was wearing a leather jacket and a white button down shirt under that with the collars turned up. He made his way up to the stage, shaking his head as he went and flipping off the taller boy who had pushed him in the first place.

“You know, someday you might thank me for this,” the emcee said, jamming a microphone into Castiel's hand and winking as he left the stage. Castiel and he who remained unnamed exchanged a nervous glance as the music came on. It came to Castiel's attention that they had no clue who would sing what part, considering they were both boys, but then the decision was made for him when the words appeared on the screens and he remained petrified with fear.

 

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand_

 

And holy shit because this boy- attractive leather jacket boy, that's what Castiel would call him- had a nice voice. A sexy voice. Castiel shifted awkwardly in place as the words highlighted across the screen and his anxiety gripped him.

_  
That anything can happen_

 

How was he going to do this? There were people- lots of people, everywhere in this room. And they were expecting him to sing his part of the duet.

_  
When you take a chance_

 

Castiel took a deep breath, and the words were coaxed out of him in a way that he didn't even know was possible. The boy had turned around, running a hand through his hair.

 

_I never believed in_

 

Attractive leather jacket boy froze, his hand dropping to his side as he just looked at Castiel. Castiel's mind was in turmoil. How his voice wasn't shaking-

 

_What I couldn't see  
I never opened up my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

 

As they sang the bridge, the other boy didn't take his eyes off of Castiel. Castiel decided to add in the harmonies, an absolutely inspired idea because leather jacket boy's smile only grew wider when their voices mixed warm and subtle.

Castiel kept his arms wrapped around himself, but his nerves were beginning to fade, and he no longer felt like he was about to puke, which was always a good thing.

By the next verse, the other boy was slipping out of his leather jacket and tossing it to the side, swaying from side to side as he wrapped himself around the mic to shamelessly get a better view of Castiel.

 

_I know that something has changed_

 

He moved his hands away from his sides and put them on the microphone. They were both moving their hips to the music and Castiel didn't feel like himself.

 

_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me _

 

The boy took this time to dip the microphone, inching closer to Castiel and singing out fully. Castiel smiled and leather jacket boy smiled back with only his eyes. They were so close now that Castiel almost fell off the stage.

 

_The start of something new_

 

The music came to a stop and so did the rest of the world, and they were both practically panting. “Dean,” the other boy said. “Dean Winchester.”

“Castiel,” he shouted back over the whooping crowd. Apparently they had been very good, at least he knew Dean had.

“Castiel?” Castiel nodded. “Cas, I'm gonna call you Cas- can I call you Cas?” Cas nodded again. Dean glanced sideways back at the floppy-haired boy who had literally pushed him into the situation, and the boy looked at Dean with a stunned expression. Dean gave him two thumbs up and then turned back to Castiel, leading him off the stage.

“Who was that?” Castiel asked before realizing how not-so-subtle he probably sounded.

“Sammy, my brother. Let's go outside, it's too damn loud in here.”

Snow was still coming down in light flurries, but Castiel wasn't too bothered by the cold. The adrenaline from the impromptu performance was still rushing through him, and Dean brought him a mug of hot chocolate to wrap his hands around. The snow was sticking to Dean's hair and his long eyelashes, his face was red from the cold and he had more freckles than Castiel had noticed before. They could hear the commotion of the party from outside, but it was calming to be sitting in the cold and away from the bright strobe lights. They leaned against the balcony, a view of the snow-covered trails and towering pine trees spanned out in front of them.

Dean was too busy looking at Castiel with those eyes. Those eyes were really unfair.

“But, really, you have an amazing voice,” Cas shook his head, his cheeks painted pink and a small smile dancing on his mouth. “You're a singer?”

“Just church choir. I tried to sing alone once and almost dropped dead.”

“Well,” Dean said, taking a sip of hot chocolate and raising his eyebrows, “that's not what I got from in there.”

“That was the first time I've done something like that. I don't even know what happened. Once I started singing I just didn't stop. I was crippled by anxiety on the inside, though.”

“You really are something,” Dean said shaking his head.

“You too,” Castiel blurted. “Have a really nice voice,” he said quietly and Dean laughed.

“Yeah, sure, the dashboard of my car is very impressed with me.”

From inside, they could hear the swelling of voices counting down. _10, 9, 8. . ._ Dean stared at Castiel, and Cas stared back _. . . 3, 2, 1._ The inside of the lodge erupted into cheers.

“Happy New Years,” Castiel said.

“Yeah,” Dean said, his eyes flickering down to the other boy's full lips.

“Dean.”

“Yeah?” he put a hand to the side of Castiel's face. Dean was slowly moving closer, and Castiel realized that he'd probably want him to meet him halfway. So he started leaning in too, and it only took an inch for Dean to get the message, and come crashing into Castiel's mouth. After what could have been ten seconds or it could have been thirty, he wasn't really keeping _count_ , Castiel broke away. He forgot when his hand had moved to grab the front of Dean's shirt, but he slowly let go.

“I should probably be going,” Castiel said, and his voice was deeper and scratchier than usual.

“See you around, Cas,” Dean said as Castiel hurried away, staring down at his now cold hot chocolate and shaking his head. He didn't feel quite like himself, and he found that he liked that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am such a fucking idiot. I don't know why I wrote this. But I did. More chapters to come??? 
> 
> **A lot of the dialogue from this chapter was taken straight from the movie, but that won't happen as the plot starts to diverge a bit.


End file.
